Amor en el tiempo (SasuNaru -mpreg)
by Misaki Heartfilia
Summary: Cuando tenían 15 años Sasuke y Naruto fueron novios, pero... un día Naruto se entera que espera un hijo de su novio, se lo confiesa pero éste lo desprecia revelándole una cruel verdad... él era uno más de sus amantes. La historia se sitúa 15 años después, Hiroshi estudia en el Konoha High School, lugar al cual llegará un nuevo profesor de matemáticas el cual no es cualquier persona
1. Prólogo

Heart-san: bueno, aquí estoy por fin con este fic que es para el tercer FLSN 2013 y que espero sea de su disfrute. Por cierto que aun no sé si poner incesto, pero bueno, eso ya lo veremos con el tiempo

Disfruten ^^

**Prólogo: Dolor**

_Era primavera, por lo que el clima era cálido. Se podía ver a dos personas en un lugar muy apartado de aquella academia, un lugar en el que nadie los vería ni los escucharía. Un joven rubio estaba con los ojos llorosos junto a un joven azabache quien no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar._

_— ¿Qué dijiste? —le preguntó un joven de cabellos azabaches en tono azulados, ojos negros profundos y de piel nívea preguntándole eso al otro joven._

_—Sí, es lo que escuchaste, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo —le respondió el otro joven quien era de cabellos rubios, ojos azules como el mismo cielo y piel canela con tres marquitas como bigotitos en cada mejilla._

_—Jaja, no en serio, y tú acaso esperas a que yo me responsabilice por ese crío, claro que no, no te das cuenta la edad que tenemos_

_—Pero…_

_—Pero es que nada, y mejor sal de mi vista de inmediato_

_—Pero Sasuke, tú me dijiste que me amabas ¿Por qué me tratas así?_

_—Porque tú sólo fuiste uno más de mis pasatiempos_

_— ¿Qué?_

_—Eso, tú solo fuiste uno más… de mis amantes_

_—Eso no puede ser_

_—Sí, así como lo oyes, ¿conoces a Gaara y a Ino? Ellos son otros ilusos más —el rubio se tapó la boca de la impresión— ah, y se me olvidaba, también está… Sakura_

_— ¿Qué?, ¿Sakura-chan también?_

_—Así es_

_—Pero si ella sabía que yo estaba contigo, o sea, que ambos se burlaron de mí_

_—Puede ser, pero yo jamás te dije alguna vez que eras el único_

_—Entonces tú sólo jugaste conmigo ¿no es así? Ya veo —comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente— yo… fui un idiota —decía entre sollozos._

_—Más te vale que no me entrometas más en tus asuntos, porque ahora ese críajo es tu asunto_

_—Sólo te diré una cosa… te odio… te odio con todo mi corazón y siempre lo voy a hacer —y sin más se fue corriendo lejos de todo y de aquel hombre que sólo jugó con su inocencia e ingenuidad._

Tiempo actual

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado. Nuevamente había tenido aquel sueño de ese día tan fatídico para él. Ya habían pasado 15 años desde que eso pasó, y claramente él pensaba que lo había superado pero no, esas cosas son de esas que te marcan de por vida, sin contar de que tenía el mismo sueño constantemente y eso no le ayudaba mucho a olvidar. Tal vez debería ir a ver uno de esos loqueros pero eso costaba y él no estaba para darse esos lujos.

— ¡Naruto, ven que ya vamos a desayunar! —le gritó su madre desde el primer piso.

— ¡Ya voy! —le respondió, se levantó y se fue a dar una ducha rápida.

Al rato salió del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura, se vistió con unos jeans bastante ajustados, un poleron negra larga y una chaqueta clara, y bajó de manera apresurada las escaleras.

— ¿Qué pasó oto-chan? Es raro que te quedes dormido —le preguntó un joven de cabellos azabaches, hermosos ojos azules, herencia del rubio y de piel tan blanca como la nieve quien llevaba su uniforme que consistía en un pantalón, un saco, ambos plomos y una camisa blanca con una cinta roja atada en el cuello.

— ¿Qué? A todos nos pasa alguna vez ¿no? —le responde de manera reprochante.

—Naruto tiene razón, y será mejor que acabes rápido porque se te hace tarde Hiroshi —le dijo una mujer de largo cabello rojo y ojos en un tono azul marino claro quien vestía un vestido completo verde con un delantal rosa de cocinera.

—Sí, ya voy —se levanta con desgano y se va a su cuarto por sus cosas.

—Aquí tienes Naru —le da su desayuno con una sonrisa.

—Gracias oka-san —comienza a desayunar.

— ¡Hiroshi, apúrate, que no quiero saber que tienes otro retraso o ya vas a ver!

—Ya, ya estoy listo, no tienes por qué escandalizarte tanto

— ¿Cómo dijiste jovencito? —Le jala una oreja— más respeto a tus mayores, Naruto, dile algo —lo mira pero éste estaba comiendo y mirando el periódico.

—A mí no me metas en las tonterías del mocoso —fue lo único que dijo de manera cortante y fría que hizo poner triste al joven azabache.

—Ok, y tú, vete ya de una vez

—Sí, adiós obaa-chan —a la pelirroja le salió una pequeña venita en la frente— adiós… oto-chan —sin esperar a una respuesta que sabía de antemano, jamás recibiría, se fue.

El nombre de éste joven es Hiroshi Namikaze y como ya han de haber supuesto, el hijo de Naruto. Es un doncel y estudia en el prestigioso Konoha High School, uno de los mejores colegios de la ciudad y en el cual, él sabía, debía dar su mayor esfuerzo como digno alumno del lugar.

Luego de llegar, se dirigió de inmediato a su salón en donde sus amigos ya se encontraban quienes al verlo, de inmediato se acercaron a saludarlo.

—Hiroshi ¿Qué tal? —le saludó un joven doncel de cabello castaño y dos triángulos invertidos en cada mejilla de nombre Kiba.

—Hola Kiba, aquí igual que siempre

— ¿Y cómo andas para tu cumpleaños? ¿Ya sabes qué vas a querer? —le preguntó otro doncel quien era de cabello negro corto y unas enormes cejas llamado Rock Lee.

—Pues, me gustaría ese celular nuevo que salió ya que el mío anda algo mal y ya se lo pedí a mi oto-chan, pero dudo que me lo de ya que es algo caro

—Ya veo, pero y vendrás a la discoteca Rinnegan con nosotros ¿cierto?

—Bueno, ayer se lo pregunté a mi obaa-chan y…

_Kushina estaba en la cocina pelando unas papas y en eso llega Hiroshi._

_—Etto, obaa-chan —a la mujer le salió una pequeña venita que disimuló._

_—Dime_

_—Es que el viernes, como es mi cumpleaños, mis amigos me propusieron ir a la Rinnegan a celebrar en la noche, tú entiendes y pues quería saber si puedo ir_

_— ¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí en vez de a Naruto?_

_—Es que traté y fui a su cuarto pero me echó antes de que pudiera decir algo_

_—Está bien, supongo que no hay problema —la mujer se voltea y se queda frente a Hiroshi— pero procura ir con algo aunque dudo que lo necesites —le decía mientras agitaba el cuchillo de arriba abajo—. Lleva condón —y Hiroshi se quedó con cara de WTF._

—Que lleves condón —dijo Kiba divertido-, no lo puedo creer jaja

—Pero pasando de eso, entonces ¿irás?

—Claro

— ¡Qué bien! —celebra Lee.

—Jaja —sonríe Hiroshi viéndose extremadamente lindo a la vista de un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes, y muy atractivo quien veía y escuchaba desde atrás todo.

—_"Así que el viernes es el cumpleaños de Hiroshi e irán a la Rinnegan, esa puede ser mi oportunidad" —pensó._

Naruto venia bajando de su auto para dirigirse hacia el edificio en donde trabajaba. Al llegar, varios le saludaron y él sólo les regaló una bella sonrisa hasta llegar a su cubículo de trabajo. Naruto trabajaba como columnista en el diario "La voz de Konoha" en la columna de opiniones, su trabajo era hablar acerca de temas controversiales desde su punto de vista y su sección era una de las favoritas de los lectores del periódico, por lo que siempre le enviaban cartas para dar a conocer nuevos temas que Naruto tomaba para sus redacciones y posteriormente publicarlas firmando con el nombre de _"Kyubi"._

—Hola Naruto ¿Cómo estás? —se le acercó un hombre de cabellos blancos en tono celeste y de ojos color purpura a saludarlo.

—Bien Suigetsu, como siempre

—Genial, y dime ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar una de mis invitaciones a salir?

—Nunca, ya te lo dije, no me interesa salir ni contigo ni con nadie y si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer

—Está bien, pero sabes que no me rendiré y seguiré insistiendo

—Haz lo que quieras —y ve como el hombre se va.

—Woow, me impresiona que lo rechaces —le dijo una chica de cabellos rubios atados en una coleta y de ojos marrón que apareció de repente y que había escuchado todo puesto que estaba en el cubículo vecino— todos aquí, tanto donceles como chicas se mueren por recibir una invitación de él y tú la rechazas, en serio que eres único

—En primera, si se mueren por recibir la invitación es porque es el hermano del jefe y tiene dinero, y en segunda, me da igual si me invita o no un montón de veces, yo nunca le voy a aceptar una invitación porque sé, que no tiene buenas intenciones

—Ay Naruto, nunca digas nunca, un día veras porque te lo digo

—Espero que se día no llegue, Yugito —le dijo y la chica se volvió a su lugar.

En el Konoha High School, la jornada escolar acababa de finalizar y la mayoría de los alumnos se disponían a salir ya del establecimiento, como Hiroshi y sus amigos.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana chicos —se despidió Hiroshi en la entrada de Kiba y Lee.

—Hasta mañana, y procura dormir bien hoy en la noche ya que mañana nos vamos de diversión —dijo Kiba con mucha alegría.

—Claro, y ustedes también duerman mucho

—Y recuerda, estamos en la flor de la juventud —le dijo Lee levantando el pulgar haciendo que a los otros dos se les cayera una gotita por la sien.

—Eh, sí, nos vemos —y se va corriendo— _"será mejor que me apresure si no quiero que obaa-chan me regañe"_ —pensó yendo a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y vio que al parecer no había nadie, pero aun así, decidió hablar— obaa-chan, ya llegué —pero no hubo respuesta por lo que resignado, se fue a su cuarto en donde se quitó su mochila y se tiró en la cama— _"la casa se siente muy triste cuando estoy solo"_ —pensó y agarró un pequeño marco color plata que tenía en el velador junto a la cama— no sabes cuánto te extraño, ojii-chan —en el marco se podía ver una foto en donde salía un hombre rubio con un pequeño niño azabache de unos seis años en su espalda— tú eras el único que me quería y ahora no estás —unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus azules ojos y abrazó el marco sumiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Desde que Hiroshi tenía uso de razón, siempre se había dado cuenta de algo: de la frialdad de su oto-chan y su obaa-chan hacia él. Recordaba a la perfección que desde pequeño, su oto-chan casi no paraba en la casa y que pocas veces le había dado una muestra de afecto y cariño ya que la mayoría de las veces, (en las que estaba en la casa) lo mantenía lo más alejado posible de él, era como si su sola presencia le afectara y eso a Hiroshi le dolía mucho, puesto que él sólo tenía a su oto-chan, cosa que le hacía muy extraña ya que veía que los otros niños tenían todos dos padres para darles cariño mientras que él, sólo tenía a uno y que ni siquiera le daba ni el cariño, ni la atención que requería. También, estaba su obaa-chan, que, a pesar de igual preocuparse por él, lo regañaba constantemente por todo, hasta por cosas insignificantes le echaba la bronca, era como si descargara toda la furia que guardaba con ella en él. No fue sino hasta más grande que Hiroshi se dio cuenta el porqué de eso: Kushina lo odiaba por ser la perdición de su único hijo, Naruto. Era doloroso pensar en eso y también era doloroso saber que su oto-chan lo odiaba por ser un hijo no deseado y que además por su culpa, aquel hombre que lo engendró lo haya dejado y despreciado.

Hasta los nueve años, Hiroshi siempre se caracterizó por ser un doncel rebelde. Le gustaba mucho la música, sobre todo la de estilo rockero por lo que su ojii-chan Minato un día llegó con un presente para él.

_— ¡Hiroshi! —le llamó de repente Minato cuando llegó del trabajo a lo que el pequeño dejó de jugar con su pelota en el patio para correr a los brazos de su ojii-chan como siempre hacía._

_—Ojii-chan —se le tiró encima a Minato, quien, ya acostumbrado a que su nieto siempre hiciera lo mismo lo cogió entre sus brazos._

_—Mi pequeño ¿Cómo estás?_

_—Muy bien, ojii-chan —le dijo con una sonrisa aunque la verdad era que no estaba del todo bien ya que cuando volvió de la escuela (luego de que Kushina lo recogiera) estaba aburrido así que fue a su cuarto por una pelota pero como no tenía mucho chiste jugar solo, vio que su oto-chan estaba en su cuarto y se acercó a pedirle que por favor le acompañara a jugar a lo que el rubio solo le gritó un: "No me molestes con tus pendejadas" que le sacó un par de lágrimas al pequeño azabache. Pero no, él no le iba a decir eso a su ojii-chan, de ninguna manera lo molestaría con sus cosas._

_—Qué bien. Mira, te traje algo —lo suelta y le muestra un gran estuche negro._

_— ¿Qué es?_

_—Míralo tú mismo —se lo da y el pequeño con emoción abre el estuche encontrándose con una guitarra eléctrica de color rojo con algunas partes blancas._

_—Esto es… genial. Gracias ojii-chan —se tira de nueva cuenta a los brazos de Minato quien lo acepta muy gustoso y feliz de que su nieto estuviera feliz._

A contar de ese día, Hiroshi se esmeró en aprender a tocar la guitarra mientras que Minato siempre lo motivaba, siendo el único que al juzgar de Hiroshi lo motivaba aunque todo eso cambió cierto día… cuando Hiroshi tenía casi 11 años, Minato enfermó gravemente de un cáncer terminal y al mes de que se le diagnosticara la enfermedad… murió. Ciertamente la muerte de Minato fue un golpe duro para toda la familia. Después del entierro, Kushina se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación llorando todo el día y Naruto iba a trabajar y cuando volvía se encerraba también en su habitación mientras que él tenía que sufrir en silencio también sin que nadie le consolara ni él pudiera consolar a nadie.

—Será mejor que duerma un rato

Y así Hiroshi se quedó dormido abrazando aquel marco que guardaba esa foto tan especial para él.

Kushina se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Venia saliendo de una pastelería en la cual encargó la torta para el cumpleaños de su nieto. Selva negra, la favorita de Hiroshi era la que había encargado. Ahora andaba paseando para buscar un regalo que darle, pero aún no se le ocurría nada hasta que de repente pasó por una tienda rockera, la Akatsuki y recordó que Hiroshi le había mencionado hace algún tiempo que había visto una chaqueta en esa tienda que le había gustado. Bien, ya tenía el regalo, después iría al supermercado para comprar lo que faltara y volvería a su casa.

Ya iban a dar casi las seis y Naruto venia saliendo de su trabajo con un aire un tanto cansado. A pesar de eso, igual era el causante de las atentas miradas de los hombres quienes lo miraban con lujuria y deseo. Pero a él en ese momento no le importaba mucho ya que lo único que esperaba era que las tiendas estuvieran abiertas a esa hora o de otra forma no podría comprarle el regalo a su hijo. Vaya, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo. Su pequeño ya iba a cumplir 15 años, y eso quería decir que ya habían pasado más de 15 años desde que había vivido aquel vil engaño.

Desde aquel día la seguridad de Naruto se vio afectada ya que, él no pudo volver confiar en otro hombre. Decidió, que solo se dedicaría a su pequeño a pesar de que sabía de qué éste iba a necesitar un padre, él pensaba que podría solo, pero se equivocó.

Por fin llegó a una tienda que aún se encontraba abierta para su suerte por lo que decidió entrar. Sabía que con ese regalo impresionaría a Hiroshi y le daría por lo menos, una alegría.

En un lugar, no muy lejano de Konoha, se encontraba un azabache sentado sobre un sofá de cuero negro, vestido de forma informal, que consistía en un pantalón negro, una camisa azul abotonada hasta el segundo botón con las mangas remangadas leyendo una carta que decía:

_"Solicitamos su presencia el día lunes, por favor mándenos un mensaje con su respuesta_

_Atte. Tsunade Senju, directora del Konoha High School"_

—Por fin, esta puede ser mi gran oportunidad —y sonrió de medio lado para disponerse a escribir el mensaje que enviaría de vuelta.

Continuará…

Heart-san: ojalá y les haya gustado, ya que de ser así lo continuaré y perdonen que sea muy corto el capi, yo de verdad quería hacerlo más largo pero andaba contra el tiempo aparte de que al ser un prólogo. este capi daba unas explicaciones para así, dar paso a la historia

Bueno y espero volver a verlos y que me apoyen en el concurso

Matta ne n.n


	2. Capítulo 1

Heart-san: hola, antes que nada, mil disculpas por tardar tanto, sé que no tengo perdón pero es que estaba en mi último mes del liceo (el cual acabo de acabar wiiiii) y por eso, casi no tuve tiempo, y que conste, que traje un capi extra largo, en serio, es la primera vez que escribo un capi de más de 5000 palabras, un nuevo logro. Por cierto, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido. Ahora sus respuestas

**Jimena**: que bueno que te gustara, y perdona por haberte hecho comentar dos veces pero aquí ya llegó la conty

**Ikaros-san:** los dos son unos idiotas, tanto Sasuke como Naruto, y lo peor es que Hiroshi es el que paga las consecuencias

**ANI:** según mi teoría, los hijos nacen mediante cesárea, por intervención ¿me entiendes?

**Guest:** si me hiciste esa pregunta es porque no conoces el mpreg. Mira, en el mpreg existen los donceles que pues... como decirlo, pueden tener hijos jeje, y pues yo diría que los utilizamos para hacer las historias con otro toque

**Sheijo:** El pobre de Hiroshi es quien más sufre, y bueno, todo por culpa de Sasuke, ya que Naruto lo trata así por su culpa, aunque claro, naruto igual la tiene

**lichito:** me alegra much que te haya parecido linda, ojalá y te siga gustando

**natzumy08:** sí, soy mala por hacer a un Naruto así, pero espero y en este capi, se aclaren tus dudas del porqué es así

Disfruten o sufran ^^

**Capítulo 1: Verdades**

_— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Minato mientras que Kushina se tapaba la cara con las manos del horror ante lo que acababan de escuchar— ¿Cómo es eso que esperas un hijo?_

_—Es cierto —decía Naruto con los ojos llorosos a punto de soltar esas lágrimas._

_—Pero como puede estar pasando esto —Minato se sujetaba la cabeza intentando asimilar la situación._

_—Es de ese novio del que me hablaste ¿no es así? —le preguntó Kushina con una clara furia en su rostro._

_—Sí pero, resultó que yo era solo un juego para él y me dijo que no quería saber nada más ni de mí ni de mi hijo_

_— ¡Dime quien es para matar a ese maldito desgraciado! —gritó Minato enfurecido. No podía creer que alguien le haya hecho a su hijo._

_—No vale la pena —dijo Naruto._

_—Como que no vale la pena, ese maldito tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo ¡dime quien es!_

_—Ya-ya te-dije que no vale la pena —se pone a llorar. Minato se calma un poco, después de todo, su hijo era quien más sufría en ese momento y la cosa era que estaba ese pequeño que esperaba Naruto, aquel pequeño el cual no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba pasando._

_—Naru —le habló a Naruto quien lloraba de manera desconsolada. Éste alzó un poco su rostro todo lloroso y Minato le dio un abrazo quedando la cabeza del menor en el pecho de su padre—, no te preocupes, ya todo pasó. Ahora lo único que debes hacer es pensar en ese bebé que viene en camino y que necesita mucho de ti_

_—Papá yo…_

_—Naru, sé que esta es tu decisión pero antes que nada quiero pienses en el bien que le vas a hacer a esa criatura si decides tenerlo a tu lado, aunque… yo entiendo que va a hacer difícil para ti puesto que aún eres muy joven para asumir una responsabilidad tan grande como lo es criar a un hijo y tú solo. Por eso, deberás de decidir qué es lo que harás_

_Minato mira a Naruto con una sonrisa cálida que le da mucha confianza pero antes de que pudiera responder…_

_— ¡Claro que no! —gritó Kushina llamando la atención de los otros dos quienes de inmediato se separaron un poco del abrazo y la voltearon a ver— Naruto es un niño, él no puede tener a ese hijo porque yo no voy a permitir que Naru arruine su vida de esa forma_

_—Kushina, yo entiendo que estés molesta pero déjame recordarte que ese bebe no tiene la culpa de nada_

_—Pero aun así no deja de ser un estorbo_

_— ¡Kushina!_

_—Paren por favor —pide Naruto desesperado al ver que sus padres estaban iniciando una discusión—, yo ya tomé una decisión y quiero que por favor la respeten y que también me apoyen en esto que ya decidí —se seca unas cuantas lágrimas y toma una bocanada de aire ante las miradas expectantes de sus padres— yo… lo voy a tener_

_— ¡¿Qué?! —grita Kushina y Minato sonríe entonces Naruto prosigue._

_—Sé que tal vez soy muy pequeño para poder cuidarlo yo solo y es por eso que necesito de la ayuda de los dos_

_—Claro que tendrás mi apoyo Naru —Minato se acerca y le da un pequeño abrazo—. Kushina, yo entiendo que esta situación para ti como madre no es fácil pero por eso mismo deberías ser capaz de entender a Naru mejor que yo —Kushina vio que tanto su esposo como su hijo la esperaban para que diera su respuesta por lo que, resignada, tuvo que aceptar._

_—Está bien, cuentas con mi apoyo_

_De esta forma se dio inicio a lo que sería un largo camino. En todo ese tiempo que duró el embarazo, Minato y Kushina siempre estuvieron con Naruto, lo acompañaban a las consultas, después a las ecografías, le compraban ropa al bebe, todo de acuerdo a lo que iba a ser ya que después se enteraron que el pequeñito de Naru sería un doncel por lo que se emocionaron mucho más. A pesar de todo esto, Minato notaba de que a Kushina todavía le costaba asimilar en lo que estaban, pero también se daba cuenta de que lo iba a aceptando poco a poco y Minato estaba seguro que cuando el bebé naciera, Kushina estaría tan encantada que lo amaría tanto como él ya lo amaba. Hasta entonces, todo marchaba bien, Naruto ya no había ido más a la escuela, no después de que se lo confesó a Sasuke y a sus padres para así ahorrarse los malos momentos pero toda la felicidad se vendría abajo, el día del parto._

_Naruto estaba en la sala de espera, los médicos estaban preparando lo necesario para la intervención mientras que Minato y Kushina estaban cada uno tomando una mano de Naruto, Minato la izquierda y Kushina la derecha._

_—Bien, vamos a comenzar, recuerden que esto no será fácil así que ahora voy a proceder a anestesiarte —dijo Shizune, la doctora a cargo del parto preparando la inyección—, tienes que ser fuerte Naruto —éste asiente—. Todos listos_

_Así se dio inicio al parto. Después de largos minutos finalmente se escuchó el llanto de un bebé el cual Shizune recibió._

_— ¿Alguien quiere cortar el cordón? —preguntó Shizune._

_—Yo quisiera —dijo Minato y una de las enfermeras le dio unas tijeras y éste lo cortó. Entonces las demás enfermeras procedieron a limpiar un poco al bebe._

_—Mira Naruto-kun, este es tu pequeño —Shizune se lo acerca a Naruto para que quede cerca de su rostro y así este pueda verlo pero… ahí estuvo el error._

_Cuando Naruto ve a su hijo no lo puede creer. Es que simplemente no podía, no él no podía._

_—Aléjenlo —dijo Naruto— ¡aléjenlo de mí, no quiero verlo! —gritó cerrando fuertemente los ojos y dejando a todos los presentes muy impresionados por la actitud del rubio._

_—Pero Naruto, es tu hijo, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

_—Solo no quiero verlo, llévenselo —pedía Naruto desesperado. Ese niño, no lo podía creer, ciertamente era una posibilidad pero… él jamás pensó que se parecería tanto a Sasuke._

_—Por favor, háganle caso, que se puede alterar más —pidió esta vez Kushina._

_—Está bien, llévenselo para que lo limpien y lo pongan con los demás bebes —dijo Shizune y procedió a terminar su trabajo con Naruto._

_Ese mismo día en la noche, Naruto estaba en un cuarto y sus padres estaban junto a él. Obviamente, Minato estaba muy preocupado por la anterior actitud de su hijo y lo único que esperaba era que no se volviera a repetir. Supuso que la razón por la cual Naruto se había puesto así se debía al hecho que el pequeño no tenía ningún parecido con Naruto, al parecer había salido a su padre, para su mala suerte aunque, cuando Minato lo vio más detenidamente notó que lo único que había heredado de Naruto eran los ojos. Al menos algo, pensó._

_De repente se escucharon unos toques en la puerta y Minato dijo "adelante" por lo que la puerta se abrió y entonces entraron Shizune y una enfermera la cual cargaba al pequeño doncel._

_—Aquí está el pequeño —se dirige hacia Naruto—. Mira Naruto-kun, tómalo, es tu bebé_

_Naruto lo volteó a ver un poco cuando la enfermera se lo acercó pero no pudo._

_—No, no lo quiero —dijo y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las cobijas._

_—Naruto-kun por favor, tienes que alimentarlo —le dijo Shizune pero no hubo caso._

_—Shizune-san, entiendo su preocupación pero, mi hijo no se encuentra en condiciones de hacer eso, al parecer está en shock y yo no quiero que se sienta incómodo. Solo le pido que tenga paciencia —pidió Kushina y Minato, a pesar de estar en contra, decidió apoyar la petición de su esposa. Lo único que esperaba era que Naruto aceptara pronto a su bebé._

_—Kushina tiene razón —dijo—. Hay que ser pacientes y ya veremos qué Naru aceptará a su hijo_

_—Bien, le daremos una leche especial pero al menos, díganme su nombre_

_—Ah, bueno_

_La verdad era que aún no lo habían decidido. Durante ese tiempo, le habían sugerido varios nombres a Naruto pero que a este no parecieron convencer. Así que un día, les dijo que prefería ser él quien le pusiera el nombre a lo que sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo._

_—Naru, dinos, ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Minato acercándose más a la cama de su hijo a lo que este quita un poco de cobija y dice bajito pero audible._

_—Hiroshi —y se vuelve a cubrir con las cobijas._

_—Su nombre es… Hiroshi Namikaze, Shizune-san —dijo Minato y Shizune asiente para luego salir junto con la enfermera, del cuarto._

_A pesar de que Minato tuvo la fe en que Naruto pudiera aceptar a su pequeño pronto, no fue así. Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, Naruto seguía igual, y lo peor era que Kushina le apoyaba. Tuvieron que pasar los días para que Minato por fin, pudiera convencer a Naruto de darle de comer a su hijo. No era que Naruto aceptara gustoso el hecho de tener que estar con su hijo pero al menos, lo aceptaba, de a poco, pero lo aceptaba._

_Un día, cuando Hiroshi tenía tres meses, Minato estaba en el cuarto del pequeño cambiándole el pañal y sintió pena, sintió pena de ver a esa pequeña criatura inocente, ahí, muy feliz, completamente ajeno de lo que ocurría a su alrededor._

_—No te preocupes Hiroshi, que tu abuelo Minato siempre te va a querer y siempre va a estar ahí para ti, pase lo que pase, te prometo que me encargaré que seas feliz ¿sí? Y no te debes de preocupar, que tu abuela y Naru, te quieren, a su manera, pero… te quieren —soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas—. Sé que ahora no entiendes lo que te digo pero aun así, quiero que lo sepas —y lo abrazó con dulzura y protección sabiendo, muy en el fondo, que le esperaba un muy difícil futuro a su nieto._

Hiroshi abrió lentamente los ojos, volteó a ver la hora en su pequeño reloj despertador con forma de gato y se dio cuenta que había pasado una hora desde que se había dormido. Se sentó al borde de la cama y dejó el marco con la foto en el velador al lado de su cama. Supuso que todavía no llegaba nadie ya que si su obaa-chan hubiera llegado, ya lo habría tirado de la cama y le hubiera dicho que se dejara de flojear e hiciera algo de provecho. Maldita vida la que llevaba, se dijo a sí mismo. Aun así, decidió levantarse e ir al piso de abajo a ver si había algo de comer, ya que él apenas y sabía cómo tostar pan y freír un huevo. Llegó al piso de abajo y ciertamente, no había nadie, por lo que se fue directamente al refrigerador, viendo, para su mala suerte, que éste se encontraba prácticamente vacío.

—Maldición, lo único que hay es un poco de jugo —murmuró cogiendo la caja de jugo que ahí había, se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se dispuso a beber.

Kushina se dirigía en un taxi a la casa. Iba con cara de pocos amigos, tanto así, que hasta el chofer quería llevarla lo antes posible a su destino ya que temía ser víctima de la furia de aquella mujer, pero y el porqué del enojo, fácil, resulta que en el supermercado, se encontró con su amiga Kurenai quien, también es sensei en el Konoha High School, siendo la profesora de física de Hiroshi y resulta que, cuando le preguntó acerca de cómo le estaba yendo a su nieto, Kurenai le dijo "pero si Hiroshi reprobó el último examen, es más, hasta yo le dije que debía de hablar con ustedes ya que he notado que al parecer no le pone mucho empeño en mis clases, más bien, diría que ni le interesa, es por eso que lo he regañado ya varias veces", maldito mocoso, pero ya la escucharía cuando llegara.

—Déjeme aquí, señor —le dijo al chofer quien detuvo el auto y se bajó a ayudarle a Kushina con las bolsas—. Gracias —le dijo y le pagó a lo que el chofer se va de inmediato.

Kushina se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta, la abrió, entró junto con las bolsas y gritó:

— ¡Hiroshi, ven aquí-dattebane! —a lo que este se sobresaltó de inmediato, asustado, ya que cuando su obaa-chan le gritaba así, era porque estaba enojada pero aun así, con todo el valor del mundo, tuvo que dirigirse hasta la entrada para ver qué quería.

—Hola obaa-chan, ¿fuiste de compras?

—Creíste que no lo sabría ¿eh?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó de manera nerviosa.

—Hablo acerca del examen de física. Me encontré a Kurenai en el supermercado y me dijo que reprobaste y de que te había pedido que hablaras con nosotros pero no, el niñito prefirió quedarse callado y seguir tan normal, ¿tú sabes cuánto cuesta que estudies en esa escuela?

—Mucho

—Y entonces, así agradeces

—Yo… lo siento es que… me cuesta mucho todo lo relacionado con números

—Me importa un comino, si te cuesta tanto como dices, le pondrías más empeño y te dejarías de perder el tiempo, como lo haces. Maldición, verdaderamente no sirves para nada —a Hiroshi le dolieron mucho las últimas palabras ya que sabía lo que su existencia significaba para Kushina, un estorbo, y nada más—. Y como me mentiste —continuó— no iras a esa discoteca mañana

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero si es mi cumpleaños y tú ya me habías prometido que si podía ir

—Ja, y con esas notas piensas que te mereces un premio, por favor, no me hagas reír, es más, debería castigarte peor y negarte la celebración que te tenemos para mañana pero como Naru ya preparó todo, te la pasaré, pero aun así, hablaré con Naru para que te dé otro castigo

—Y como si a él le importara —murmuró.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada

—Ahora vete a tu cuarto, ah, y nada de guitarra, no hasta que saques una buena calificación en física

— ¿Qué? Pero…

—Nada de peros, a tu cuarto he dicho

Hiroshi, resignado, se fue a su cuarto muy deprimido. Sabía que tenía que haberle dicho a su obaa-chan lo de su mala nota, pero como ésta casi nunca le escucha prefirió no perder el tiempo, tratando de hacer imposibles. Se recostó nuevamente en su cama, y ahí se dio cuenta, que aún llevaba el uniforme puesto, por lo que decidió, ir a darse una ducha y cambiarse.

Naruto recién venía llegando a la casa. Por suerte y pudo encontrar el regalo que quería darle a Hiroshi. Al entrar, se dirigió a la cocina en donde vio a Kushina preparar la cena.

—Hola oka-san

—Uff y hasta que por fin llegas

— ¿Por qué?, ¿pasó algo?

—Sí

—Bien y ahora ¿Qué hizo el mocoso? —preguntó de mala gana tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

—Pasa, que tu hijo nos ocultó que reprobó un examen y quien sabe cuántos otros puede estar reprobando, tienes que ponerle un alto

—Yo ya me rendí hace tiempo con él

—Él dice que le cuestan las materias con números, a ti se te dan muy bien, podrías ayudarle

—Oka-san, yo no tengo tiempo para hacer eso, solo tiene que dedicarle más tiempo y ya y sino, que busque en internet, que para eso tiene

—Supongo que tienes razón —suspiró y volvió a prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

La mañana del día viernes hacia su aparición con un bello sol resplandeciendo. Hiroshi se estaba acomodando la cinta de su uniforme. A final, su obaa-chan había cumplido con su palabra y le había quitado la guitarra. Y lo más malo era que no podría ir a la Rinnegan con sus amigos, les defraudaría.

— ¡Hiroshi, apúrate a desayunar que se te hará tarde! —Le gritó Kushina desde abajo a lo que el joven doncel, se apresuró y bajó las escaleras— milagro que estás listo temprano, ten —le dio una pequeña bolsita cerrada con un pequeño moño color rojo—. Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo con una sonrisa que impresionó mucho a Hiroshi ya que su obaa-chan, rara vez le sonreía.

—Gracias —la recibe y la abre viendo que eran unos bombones de chocolate.

—Estoy muerto —apareció de repente Naruto y todos le voltearon a ver—, pero bueno, no tanto como hace 15 años —rió un poco.

—Buenos días Naru

—Buenos días oka-san

—Buenos días oto-chan —le saludó Hiroshi.

—Buenos días y feliz cumpleaños —le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Gracias oto-chan —bajó la vista ante la incomodidad que sentía y de repente sintió que alguien le abrazaba notando que era Naruto.

—Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo. Ni siquiera… yo me lo puedo creer, pero aun así no me arrepiento de nada —Hiroshi no entendía muy bien acerca de lo que le estaba hablando Naruto, ya que en esos momentos lo único que ocupaba su mente era el hecho de querer llorar y de querer aferrarse a su oto-chan puesto que era la primera vez que le abrazaba así, de forma tan cariñosa y protectora, pero él no quería mostrar su debilidad ya que había una pequeña parte que se negaba a hacerlo pero al menos… al menos le abrazaría e iba a hacerlo cuando de repente se escuchó el sonido de un celular y Naruto le soltó yendo a contestar—, ¿sí? Ah, Yugito, no, no se me olvida, sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer…

Así siguió con su conversación y Hiroshi se quedó sintiendo una gran frustración. Si tan solo… si tan solo le hubiera correspondido antes el abrazo, si le hubiera correspondido a la primera muestra de afecto que le daba Naruto, no se sentiría así. Siguió pensando hasta que la voz de Kushina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Entonces será mejor que desayunemos y tú, procura llegar temprano hoy

—Sí, obaa-chan —se fue a sentar—. Por cierto, todavía no puedo ir a la Rinnegan

—No, ya te lo dije, estás castigado

—Pero…

—Y no quiero replicas, a ver si así aprendes

—Ya entendí

Se dispuso a comer las tostadas que Kushina sirvió y a los pocos minutos, Naruto se les unió, aunque no dijo nada más, ni tampoco nadie dijo nada en el tiempo que duró el desayuno. Finalmente, Hiroshi terminó de alistarse y se fue al Konoha High School y como siempre, sus amigos ya le esperaban.

—Hola Hiroshi —le saludó Kiba—, ¿estás listo para esta noche?

—Bueno, me temo que no podré ir

— ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué? —preguntó esta vez Lee.

—Porque mi obaa-chan se enteró de que reprobé la prueba de física y me castigó

—Oh, maldición —se quejó Kiba.

—Supongo que no se le puede hacer nada —dijo con resignación Lee.

—Perdonen, en verdad. Sé que se esmeraron por ser mi cumpleaños y se los agradezco

—Nah, no te preocupes. Ah, por cierto, te daremos tu regalo al final de las clases

—No debieron molestarse

—Claro que sí. Eres nuestro amigo —ambos le sonrieron y Hiroshi también les sonrió. En eso, llegó el profesor de química, Asuma, por lo que los chicos debieron volver a sus asientos.

El día pasó sin inconvenientes y ahora Hiroshi iba caminando por las calles de Konoha muy feliz, y todo, gracias a sus amigos. Kiba, le había regalado un CD de su grupo favorito y Lee, le había regalado una polera. Y Hiroshi estaba feliz de haber podido encontrar tan buenos amigos. Tras andar unos 15 minutos a pie, llegó a una calle, una esquina para precisar. Miró hacia todo los lados viendo que no venía ningún auto por lo que cruzó, pero cuando iba a mitad de la calle, apenas y vio, que de la nada, apareció un auto dispuesto a arroyarlo, y no supo cómo, ni cuándo, pero alguien le jaló con brusquedad y prisa de un brazo y de repente, se vio cayendo, pero encima de alguien, y al otro lado de la calle. Volteó, y se encontró con el rostro de un hombre, de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros, muy guapo a su juzgar quien tenía una pequeña mueca de dolor en su rostro debido a la caída, y fue ahí, cuando Hiroshi se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre había sido el que lo había tirado hasta el otro extremo de la calle y que ahora, lo tenía abrazado y apegado a su cuerpo.

—Yo… lo siento, juro que no vi venir el auto, ¿se lastimó? —preguntó con alarma y se quitó de encima, para que así, éste pudiera incorporarse.

—No, estoy bien, no fue nada, y no te preocupes, vi claramente como ese auto apareció de la nada y a un claro exceso de velocidad

—Ah, ya veo. Muchas gracias por salvarme —dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

—No es nada —el azabache miró con más claridad al joven, notando, de que éste era un doncel y que llevaba puesto el uniforme del Konoha High School, lugar al cual, llegaría a dar clases, por lo que supuso, no sería la última vez que lo viera.

—En verdad gracias

—Solo, ten más cuidado —y comenzó a caminar, pero la voz del doncel detuvo sus pasos.

—Disculpe —se detuvo y lo volteó a ver—, ¿puedo saber cómo se llama mi salvador? —preguntó con un claro nerviosismo.

—Sasuke —dijo el otro.

—Yo… soy… Hiroshi —dijo con timidez. Era la primera vez que se sentía así de nervioso y vulnerable.

—Entonces, ten más cuidado, Hiroshi —y Hiroshi sonrió al escuchar su nombre de parte de aquella persona, la cual, volvió a sus pasos, por lo que Hiroshi, hizo lo mismo y siguió su camino llevando consigo una boba sonrisa. Si bien, había sido un episodio traumático, no iba a echar a perder su cumpleaños, y tampoco iba a perder el tiempo contándoselo a Kushina ya que esta lo único que haría, sería decirle lo despistado que era. Pero al menos, pudo sacar algo positivo, ya que gracias a ese incidente, pudo conocer a ese hombre tan genial y amable, por lo que feliz, se fue a su casa.

Sasuke siguió caminando. La verdad era que sí le había dolido la caída, pero no quería preocupar al doncel, más de lo que ya estaba. Buscó entre su bolsillo y sacó su celular, marcó un numero de sus contactos y esperó hasta que…

—_ ¿Ototo? _—se escuchó desde el otro lado.

—Sí, soy yo Itachi

— _¿Qué?, ¿ya llegaste?_

—Sí, es más, ahora tenía pensado buscar un hotel y después pasarlos a ver

—_Ah, no, claro que no, tú te vas a quedar con nosotros_

—No, no quiero incomodarlos

—_Para nada, Deidara estará feliz, al igual que Satachi, él te extraña mucho_

— ¿Y cómo está el pequeño?

—_No sé, míralo tú mismo_

— ¿Debo tomar eso como un chantaje?

—_Sí_

—Está bien, pero será solo hasta que consiga un lugar donde quedarme

—_Bien, te esperamos_

—Ok —cuelga y se dirige a su auto para irse directamente a la casa que compartía su hermano Itachi con su esposo, Deidara y su pequeño hijo de siete años, Satachi.

Luego de andar varios minutos, finalmente llegó a la casa de su hermano, la verdad era que Itachi también era profesor, pero de educación física, y ambos entrarían como profesores el día lunes al Konoha High School. Se bajó de su auto y fue hasta la entrada en donde tocó el timbre y luego de unos segundos, apareció un doncel de largo cabello rubio, atado un poco en la parte posterior y con un flequillo cayéndole por el lado izquierdo viéndosele solo uno de sus ojos azules.

—Ah, hola Sasuke, bienvenido

—Hola Deidara —el rubio se hace a un lado para darle el pase a Sasuke a lo que éste entra y Deidara cierra la puerta.

—Itachi ya me dijo que venias y déjame decirte que ya empecé a acomodar el cuarto de huéspedes y a todo esto ¿y tus cosas?

—Están en el auto y agradezco que me reciban, por lo menos, hasta que encuentre un lugar

—Tonterías, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras

—No claro que no, no quiero abusar…

—¡Tío Sasuke! —se escuchó una pequeña voz chillona y Sasuke volteó viendo a un pequeño azabache correr hasta él por lo que Sasuke lo coge y lo alza en el aire.

— ¿Cómo estas Satachi?

—Muy bien, to-san dice que te vas a quedar con nosotros, ¿es cierto?

—Así es

— ¿No mientes?

—No

— ¡Qué bien! —Celebró aun en brazos de Sasuke— vas a jugar conmigo, ¿verdad tío? —le preguntó con sus ojitos negros esperanzados y Sasuke iba a responder pero Deidara se le adelantó.

—Satachi, cariño, tu tío Sasuke primero se tiene que instalar y ya después podrán jugar ¿verdad Sasuke? —éste asintió y bajó al pequeño.

—Me esperas, ¿cierto? —le preguntó a su sobrino.

—Claro

—Qué bien, por cierto ¿Dónde está Itachi?

—Fue a comprar al súper unas cosas para celebrar

— ¿Fue o tú lo mandaste?

—Un poco de ambas

—Ya veo, bueno entonces iré por mis cosas

—Te ayudo

—Yo también —dijo el pequeño.

—No hace falta

—No se diga más, Satachi y yo te ayudaremos —y el rubio junto con su hijo, salieron de la casa rumbo al auto de Sasuke a lo que este solo pensó: _"definitivamente, Satachi es su hijo"_ y les siguió también.

Hiroshi venia llegando a su casa y en cuanto abrió la puerta…

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dijeron Naruto y Kushina al unísono dejando muy sorprendido a Hiroshi quien se quedó parado como si estuviera congelado.

— ¿Crees que lo asustamos? —preguntó Kushina a Naruto.

— ¿Tan mal estamos? —bromeó un poco mirándose el aspecto.

—Yo… —de repente habló Hiroshi y ambos adultos le voltearon a ver— Gracias

—No sé qué es lo que estas agradeciendo —dijo Kushina—. Ahora, vete a quitar ese uniforme para que pasemos a comer

—Sí —y subió rápidamente las escaleras y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba listo, con unos jeans, unas zapatillas blancas y la polera que le regaló Lee por lo que rápidamente bajó las escaleras en donde vio, a Kushina y a Naruto esperándole.

—Entonces a comer se ha dicho —dijo Kushina quien se sentó junto a Naruto mientras que Hiroshi lo hizo al frente de ambos.

Como nunca antes, Hiroshi por primera vez se sintió cómodo con su obaa-chan y su oto-chan. Jamás pensó que Kushina tuviera un lado gracioso y que pudiera usar su "dattebane" de forma graciosa. Tampoco pensó que Naruto pudiera sonreír, y ahora que se daba cuenta, rara vez le había visto sonreír, lo que le pareció algo triste. Entre conversas y unos cuantos regaños por sus notas, cortesía de Kushina, por fin llegaron a la hora del pastel y de los regalos.

—Bien, primero abre los regalos —coge una bolsita y se la da—, toma, ojalá y te guste porque no pienso desperdiciar dinero en ti

—Ya entendí —toma la bolsa y la abre viendo con mucha impresión, que era la chaqueta, que hace un par de semanas atrás, le había comentado a Kushina que quería, aunque, a decir verdad, lo que más le extrañó fue el hecho de que su obaa-chan le escuchara, puesto que siempre le ignoraba—. Gracias obaa-chan, era justo lo que quería

—Menos mal porque si no te hubiera obligado a que te gustara-dattebane —se cruzó de brazos, acción que le sacó a Hiroshi una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, ya que oka-san terminó de quejarse, te daré mi regalo —le pasa una cajita que estaba envuelta en un papel de regalo color verde y Hiroshi lo recibe, lo abre y ve que es el celular Galaxy Note III que le había pedido.

—Esto… —no tenía palabras para decir lo que sentía así que solo se abalanzó a los brazos de Naruto, quien no supo qué hacer ante el repentino acto, pero al final, le correspondió con un brazo, mientras que con su otra mano le acarició los cabellos azabaches a su hijo… aquellos cabellos azabaches que tanto detestaba, pensó Naruto por unos instantes con un ligero coraje que olvidó, cuando su hijo le dijo— gracias

—No es de nada —fue la seca respuesta de Naruto, quien le dejó de acariciar la cabeza y solo le abrazó sintiendo una extraña sensación. Él sabía que no era muy demostrativo con su hijo, y sabía que eso no estaba bien contando de que Hiroshi, solo lo tenía a él. Aun así, no podía evitarlo, pero es que cada vez que le veía, era como si viera al maldito de Sasuke y maldecía que Hiroshi tuviera mucho más parecido con Sasuke, que con él. Era como si el destino, se hubiera empeñado en hacerle la vida miserable, como si fuera un castigo, castigo que él no entendía por qué debía recibir, tal vez, era por haber sido tan tonto y haberse enamorado de alguien que no se lo merecía.

—Lo siento —dijo de repente Hiroshi y se separó de Naruto—, me dejé llevar

— ¿Qué tal si partimos la torta? —Propuso Kushina para evitar momentos incomodos— Iré por el cuchillo —y se va a la cocina.

—Mejor sentémonos —dijo Naruto y se volvió a sentar en su lugar ante la mirada de Hiroshi quien esperó que su oto-chan le dijera algo al respecto del abrazo, pero nada. No había de que sorprenderse, era algo de suponer.

—Ya está —apareció Kushina con un enorme cuchillo—. Pártela Hiroshi

—Sí —cogió el cuchillo que Kushina le ofrecía y se dispuso a cortar la torta.

El día lunes había llegado y Hiroshi de nueva cuenta se estaba arreglando el uniforme y Kushina le dio su ya típico grito del desayuno y las llegadas tardes por lo que Hiroshi baja rápidamente las escaleras, viendo a Kushina servir café y a Naruto leyendo el periódico así que se sentó en su lugar. Durante el fin de semana, las cosas había vuelto a la "normalidad" si se le podría decir, o más bien, empeoraron, ya que Naruto ni le hablaba y Kushina estaba siempre centrada en sus quehaceres. Era raro, ya que Hiroshi pensó que, después de la amabilidad que habían mostrado en su cumpleaños, tal vez las cosas podrían cambiar, pero luego reflexionó en que si Naruto y Kushina, no habían hecho un esfuerzo en 15 años, no lo iban a hacer ahora, y eso era triste. Al terminar de desayunar, se volvió a arreglar y se fue caminando a paso lento ya que tenía tiempo de más para llegar a la escuela.

Al Konoha High School, venia llegando un auto Mercedes Benz, negro, del cual bajaron dos ocupantes muy parecidos, físicamente.

— ¿Era necesario que nos viniéramos juntos? Que yo sepa, tú tienes tu propio auto

—Pero, así ahorramos combustible y de paso, ¡salvamos al planeta! —exclamó con alegría un azabache, de largo cabello, atado en una coleta baja, ojos también oscuros con unas ojeras en el rostro que le daban un aire aún más sexy.

— ¿Es por eso o porque tu auto no funciona, Itachi? —preguntó Sasuke en tono burlón.

—Bueno, es cierto que se le rompieron los frenos y que no lo he mandado a reparar, pero es porque no he tenido tiempo, además, está tu auto disponible ¿no?

—Sí, y te aprovechas ya que Deidara no sabe lo de los frenos y tampoco quieres que se entere ¿no es así?

—También —respondió resignado.

—Vaya que eres mandilón —comienza a avanzar.

—Ya quisieras ser tú un mandilón —le dijo desde atrás Itachi lo que hizo que Sasuke detuviera sus pasos—, ¿dije algo malo?

—No

—Pero aun así, yo creo que ya es hora de que te busques una mujer o doncel para casarte y formar una familia ya que… yo no te quiero seguir viendo solo, y estoy seguro de que podrías encontrar a alguien que te quiera de verdad y que tú puedas amar también

—Eso es imposible. Yo solo he amado y amaré a una sola persona —y siguió su camino mientras que Itachi solo le miraba con gesto de preocupación en su rostro. Él y sus padres sabían a la perfección la historia de Sasuke, lo que pasó con su novio a los 15 años, aquel hijo que pudiera o no, estar por ahí, y sabía también que Sasuke había estado sufriendo al respecto, no, más bien, aun sufría.

Itachi dejó de pensar cosas tristes y decidió seguir a Sasuke antes de perderlo de vista. Llegó corriendo a su lado, y ambos fueron entraron en el recinto, captando la atención de varias mujeres y donceles, quienes suspiraban al verlos pasar. Tras recorrer un pequeño trecho, se detuvieron delante de una puerta que decía "Tsunade Senju, directora", tocaron y se escuchó un adelante, por lo que ambos hermanos entraron.

—Ustedes deben ser los hermanos Uchiha ¿no? —preguntó una mujer de cabello rubio, atado en dos coletas bajas y ojos color miel, sentada detrás de un escritorio vistiendo un traje del tipo ejecutiva color vino.

—Así es. Yo soy Itachi y este es mi hermano Sasuke —respondió Itachi.

—Bienvenidos, Itachi-sensei, por favor, acompañe a Shizune —señaló a una mujer de cabello y ojos negros, quien estaba sentada en un escritorio situado en una esquina.

—Claro —se permitió seguir a la mujer quien ya iba saliendo de la oficina—. Nos vemos luego ototo —se despidió de Sasuke y éste asintió.

—Y usted Sasuke-sensei, va a venir conmigo… —se interrumpió al escuchar el timbre de entrada— Bien, le mostraré su grupo

— ¿Me designaron un grupo? —preguntó algo sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez, en sus años como profesor, que le asignarían un curso.

—Sí, verá, la antigua profesora estaba a cargo del curso, pero debido a su condición, tuvo que dejarlo

—Ya veo

—Acompáñeme, ah, por cierto, le pido y sea paciente, es un grupo de primer año por lo que… eh, como decirlo… son un poco más, movidos

—Entiendo —dijo y siguió a la mujer.

Hiroshi llegó a duras penas a su salón, y todo por quedarse a mirar unas chucherías, que había en la vitrina del Akatsuki.

—Por poco y no llegas —le dijo Kiba desde su asiento.

—Sí ya lo sé —vio como Lee le saludaba con la mano puesto que venía llegando la directora.

—Buenos días chicos —saludó Tsunade y todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie para saludarla—, asiento —espera a que todos se acomoden—. Como ustedes ya saben, Shirayuki-sensei se tuvo que ir por cuestiones de salud, pero hoy ha llegado un nuevo profesor a reemplazarle, reciban a Sasuke Uchiha-sensei —y de pronto Sasuke entró y los gritos de asombro de varios se hicieron escuchar. Sin embargo, el más sorprendido era claramente Hiroshi, ya que su nuevo profesor, era la misma persona que le había salvado tres días atrás.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y seré su nuevo profesor de grupo y de matemáticas —y finalizó con una sonrisa de lado que encantó a muchos, sobre todo a Hiroshi.

Continuará…

Heart-san: espero y les haya gustado, uff me costó llegar a la parte en la que llegaba Sasuke a la escuela pero lo logré, por cierto, la parte en la que Naruto dice "sino que busque en internet que para eso tiene" la saqué de mi oka-san que suele decirme eso u.u jaja

Matta ne y espero sus reviews n.n


	3. Capítulo 2

Heart-san: hola, ¿cómo estan? yo bien, es más, hoy estoy muy feliz, ya que supe mis resultados de la PSU (una prueba que damos enn chile para entrar a la universidad) y me di cuenta de que no me fue tan mal como esperaba (es que casi ni me preparé ) pero pasemos a lo que nos trae aqui. Yo sé que me tardé, pero es que tengo problemas para escribir, no es que no tenga tiempo (estoy de vacaciones) lo que pasa es que me bloqueo u.u, pero traje la conty, que es lo que importa n.n

Aquí les respondo, a las personas, que no puedo hacerlo por MP

Anon-san: para que Hiroshi sepa quien es Sasuke falta muuuuuuuuuuucho jeje

Guest SasuNaru: perdona la tardanza, y no, no te preocupes, no habrá incesto

lichito: me alegra mucho que te pareciera interesante

Disfruten ^^

**Capítulo 2: Suposiciones**

Hiroshi estaba atónito. Es que en verdad no podía creer que aquella persona tan amable, y la cual, le había salvado la vida estuviera ahí, presentándose como su nuevo profesor. Estaba nervioso, pero se puso más nervioso cuando notó que Sasuke le miró y le sonrió disimuladamente lo que hizo que un gran sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

—Bien —habló Tsunade—, se lo dejo en sus manos Sasuke-sensei

—Está bien —entonces Tsunade se retiró y Sasuke se quedó a solas con los alumnos—. Bueno, primero que nada quisiera saber si tienen alguna pregunta —de inmediato, una chica castaña levantó la mano—. Dime

— ¿Está casado, soltero, separado, en pareja?

—Bueno, estoy soltero —respondió aunque no entendía el porqué de la pregunta, pero notó, de que en cuanto respondió, varios pegaron suspiros y se oyeron murmullos que decían "pero ¿Por qué? Si es tan guapo" y cosas así.

—Yo qui-quisiera hacerle otra pregunta —preguntó una joven que se veía algo tímida de cabellos azabaches y ojos perla.

—Pregunta

— ¿Por-por qué decidió ser profesor de matemáticas?

—Buena pregunta, y pues, se debe a una historia que me pasó con alguien hace mucho tiempo, una historia algo triste

— ¿Podría contárnosla? —preguntó otra alumna.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión, por ahora —cambió de tema—, pasaré la lista para irlos conociendo, así que quiero que cuando diga sus nombres, se pongan de pie, y digan presente

—Sí —dijeron algunos y así, Sasuke empezó a echarle un vistazo a la lista antes de comenzar, cuando su vista se detuvo en un apellido y nombre en particular: "Hiroshi Namikaze". Ese nombre, era el del doncel que había salvado días antes, y al cual, había visto en ese salón y que ahora resulta, lleva el mismo apellido de Naruto, Namikaze, un apellido, no muy común. No, no podía ser, pero si recordaba bien, había algo que le había llamado la atención enormemente cuando conoció a Hiroshi, y eso habían sido sus ojos, ojos de un azul tan bello como el cielo despejado, iguales a los que tenía su Naruto, y nadie más, porque a pesar de que en todos esos años, había conocido a muchos donceles y mujeres de ojos azules, ninguno tenía ese brillo particular, y especial, que hacía a Sasuke perderse totalmente. Aturdido, decidió comenzar a pasar la asistencia, ya que se había quedado quieto, y todos los alumnos le miraban raro.

—Comenzaré. Amai —dijo, y una chica de cabello castaño, se levantó y dijo "presente" a lo que Sasuke le sonrió, para indicarle que se sentara, y la chica se sonrojó un poco por la acción de su sensei y se sentó.

Sasuke continuó pasando la lista hasta que llegó a Hiroshi.

—Namikaze —dijo, y Hiroshi, por primera vez en su vida (de estudiante) se levantó con nerviosismo y dijo presente de forma tímida, como si le costara hacer sacar las palabras, cosa, que no pasó desapercibida para el resto de la clase, por lo que uno de sus compañeros doncel, le hizo una pequeña broma.

—Al menos disimula un poco Hiroshi —y todos se echaron a reír a carcajadas, al menos, la mayoría.

— ¡Cállate, no me molestes! —le gritó Hiroshi, furioso por lo que su compañero dijo, y avergonzado, porque el sensei estaba presente. Dios, y ahora ¿Qué pensaría de él?

Las risa continuaron un poco, y Sasuke decidió intervenir para no avergonzar tanto a Hiroshi.

—Chicos, basta —les reprocha y los alumnos se callan, entonces Sasuke se voltea hacia Hiroshi—. Namikaze, ya te puedes sentar

—Gracias —se sentó, pero no sin antes, fulminar con la mirada al tal Hibaki (el que le hizo el comentario) haciéndolo asustar. Ya se las vería con él más tarde.

Sasuke continuó pasando la lista, hasta que por fin acabó, y empezó a decir, como sería su manera de trabajar, y, a regañadientes de los estudiantes, les hizo una prueba diagnóstica, para ver cómo estaban.

Al terminar la clase Sasuke, recogió las pruebas y se despidió de sus alumnos para luego salir apresurado en busca de su hermano hacia el patio.

—Tsk ¿en dónde está? Ah, ya lo vi —dijo cuándo lo logro visualizarlo saliendo del gimnasio.

—Entonces los veré la próxima clase chicos —decía Itachi despidiéndose de sus alumnos y saliendo del gimnasio de manera distraída.

— ¡Itachi!

— ¡Oh! Sasuke, como te fue con los... —Sasuke lo interrumpió llevándolo a jalones detrás del edificio— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo —su semblante cambio a uno bastante serio.

—Bien, por la forma en la que casi me arrancas el brazo debe ser importante. Dime, te escucho —dijo sobándose el hombro cuando Sasuke le soltó el brazo.

—Puede que… —vaciló un poco— lo haya encontrado

— ¿A quién? —dijo extrañado

— ¡A mi hijo!

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—En mi clase, hay un niño que se apellida igual que Naruto

—Eso debe ser una coincidencia, Sasuke

—No, Itachi, incluso tiene sus ojos, al ver a ese chico fue como volverlo a ver a él, esos ojos son únicos, solo los tenia Naruto, y nadie más —dijo un tanto alterado.

—Mira Sasuke, primero cálmate —puso sus manos en sus hombros—, no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas, seguro que no te estás confundiendo

—No, no creo, te lo aseguro son demasiadas coincidencias

—A ver Sasuke, explícame bien. Dime, de quién hablas

—El otro día, cuando llegué a Konoha, me encontré con un joven doncel al cual casi atropellan, por suerte, lo alcancé a salvar, y resulta, que ese mismo chico, está en el salón que me dieron, y también resulta, que se apellida Namikaze, un apellido no muy común —le resumió mejor, de que iba la cosa.

—Bien, si no te estás equivocando y él es tu hijo, ¿Qué propones que hagamos?

—No lo sé, por eso vine contigo, para que tú me lo dijeras

—Bueno, entonces déjame pensar mmm… —se puso la mano en la frente— Que tal si intentas acercarte a él

— ¿Cómo?

—Pues, ya que ahora eres su profesor a cargo, puedes sacar ventaja, e intentar averiguar cosas, sobre él, y sobre su familia. Trata de volverte cercano, una especie de apoyo ¿me entiendes?

—Sí

—Aun así, debes tener cuidado, y trata de no emocionarte mucho, y obvio, de disimular, lo más que puedas

—Sí, eso haré

Hablaron durante bastante rato, hasta que tocó el timbre de fin del recreo y Sasuke se despidió de su hermano y se dirigió rumbo a su siguiente clase pensando bien, lo que haría.

En cuanto sonó el timbre del recreo, y el sensei ya se hubiera marchado, Hiroshi se dirigió de inmediato al asiento de Hibaki el cual sonrió de forma nerviosa.

—Así que te gusta hacer bromas ¿no? —le preguntó Hiroshi.

—Lo siento, en serio, pero es que no me pude resistir al ver que el nuevo sensei te ponía nervioso jeje —rió de manera nerviosa.

—Pero ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡A mí él no me pone nervioso! —grita, y los cuantos alumnos que aún se encontraban en el salón, lo voltean a ver.

—Pues yo creo que si —le replicó Hibaki—. Y no te culpo —la mayoría concordó mentalmente con él. El nuevo sensei, era muy guapo, y lo mejor, estaba soltero, siendo estos dos elementos, más que suficientes para atraer la atención de cualquiera, incluso la de Hiroshi, aunque éste lo atribuía a otras cosas.

—Mira, solo quiero que no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de comentarios, ni mucho menos delante del sensei ¿me oíste? Porque si no, yo mismo me voy a encargar de plantarte este puño —le muestra su puño— en esa cara de niñito lindo que te traes

—Sí, ya entendí

—Eso espero

Y salió del salón. Luego fue al baño, y se sentó un rato, a escuchar música, aunque no pudo escuchar mucho, ya que el recreo, apenas y constaba de 15 minutos así que, decidió volver al salón, pero, no contaba con que alguien se le interpusiera. Puso los ojos en blanco, ya que sabía a la perfección, que era lo que quería.

—Ryu

—Hiroshi ¿es cierto lo que dicen acerca de que te gustó el nuevo sensei?

— ¿Dicen? —El otro asintió— Pero, ¿Por qué andan diciendo esas cosas? Maldito Hibaki, lo voy a matar, todo esto es su culpa —refunfuñaba Hiroshi.

— ¿Entonces es mentira?

— ¡Claro que sí! Es decir, a ti que te importa. Déjame en paz —pasa por el lado y deja al pobre chico ahí, sintiendo, una pequeña punzada de dolor en su interior.

Ya era la hora de almuerzo, en las oficinas de "La voz de Konoha" y Naruto se disponía a guardar sus cosas, para ir a comer al restaurante Fuuton, con Yugito, como siempre hacían, cuando Suigetsu se acercó a su mesa, y recargó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, haciendo llamar la atención de Naruto a él.

—Hola Naruto, ¿ya te vas almorzar? —le pregunta con un tono sugerente.

—Sí

— ¿Y… no te gustaría venir a comer conmigo? Me recomendaron un restaurante de comida francesa, y, que mejor que llevar a una lindura como tú, a un lugar perfecto para ti

Naruto trató de ignorar el "piropo", y la oferta en general, ya que no le interesaba en absoluto, ir a comer con ese sujeto, al cual solo aguantaba, porque era el hermano del jefe, ya que de no ser así, ya lo hubiera mandado al demonio hace tiempo.

—Suigetsu —trató de hablar con fingida dulzura— me temo que no podré aceptar tu invitación, porque ya quedé con Yugito

—Oh, pero, yo creo que Yugito podrá entender —insistió.

—No, ella ya me está esperando, y no quiero quedar mal, así que, si me disculpas —coge su bolso y sale dejando a Suigetsu un tanto enojado y frustrado.

Naruto salió del edificio en donde trabajaba, esperó a que cambiara el semáforo a verde, y cruzó la calle, llegando de inmediato, al restaurante Fuuton, el cual quedaba estratégicamente, al frente del diario. El restaurante, si bien, no era uno de grandes lujos, era lo bastante agradable para pasar el rato, con enormes ventanales, con unas bellas y finas cortinas blancas, en el interior, y con mesas, algunas con sillones las cuales estaban pegadas a la pared, y las otras, que eran más simples. Naruto entró al local y el chico de la entrada, lo recibió como siempre con una sonrisa boba, que Naruto simplemente respondió por cortesía, y se dirigió a la mesa de siempre, en donde Yugito ya le esperaba.

— ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué tardaste? —le preguntó en cuanto Naruto corrió una silla y se sentó.

—Si tardé, fue porque Suigetsu me hizo perder tiempo, dijo que quería llevarme a un restaurante francés y sabes que a ese tipo cuesta hacerle entender un no

—Ay Naruto…

—Yugito, no empieces con tu mismo discurso de todas las veces, que yo ya te dije que no pienso darle una oportunidad a ese

Se acerca un mesero y ambos pide su orden, lo mismo de siempre, a lo cual, el mesero asiente y se va, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

—Pero Naruto, deberías de reconsiderar salir con un hombre. Sé que has salido algunas veces, pero que no pasas de la primera cita y yo estoy segura, de que si te lo propones, podrás encontrar un buen hombre que te quiera mucho

—Sabes que para que eso suceda, debe aceptar lo que tengo

—No creo que sea problema. Hiro-chan es muy adorable, y te aseguro que se ganaría a cualquiera

—No, no me interesa

—Es un desperdicio. Has tirado tus mejores años, y ahora, que todavía estas a tiempo, no lo aprovechas

—No ha habido nadie que me llame la atención

En eso llega el mesero y les trae sus órdenes, se las pone sobre la mesa, y se retira haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué hay de Neji Hyuga? Él parecía agradarte mucho

—Sí pero, ya sabes que se tuvo que ir al extranjero

—Ajá, y si se hubiera quedado ¿le habrías dado una oportunidad?

—Nadie aseguraba que tuviera algún interés en mí

—Oh pero si eso se veía a simple vista Naruto ¿y entonces?

—No sé, tal vez

—Puff, es una lástima que se haya ido. Hubieran sido una excelente pareja

—Mejor ya no hablemos de esas cosas y comamos que tengo hambre

—Ok

De este modo, dejaron el tema de lado y se pusieron a comer para después, volver al trabajo.

El día escolar pasó sin problemas, y ahora se aproximaba la clase de la tarde, y la última, la cual era la clase de educación física por lo que se encontraban en el gimnasio vistiendo sus ropas, las cuales consistían en un buzo de color plomo, una polera blanca y zapatillas para todos.

—Que emoción. Según supe, el nuevo sensei está muy guapo —dijo una chica de cabello negro largo de nombre Kim.

—Pues hay que verlo para saber si es cierto —le respondió la otra que era de cabello largo rojo y de nombre Tayuya mientras que Hiroshi, solo las escuchaba, porque se encontraba cerca y justo en ese momento, llega Itachi con una sonrisa que deslumbra a todos— oye Kim, tienes razón, el sensei está guapísimo —le susurró a su amiga.

—Sí, tal parece que nos trajeron puros senseis guapos

—Hola chicos. Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, y seré su nuevo maestro de gimnasia ¿tienen alguna pregunta? —Kim levantó la mano, para hacer la pregunta, que al parecer, todos querían hacer— ¿Sí?

— ¿Es usted pariente de Sasuke-sensei?

—Ya supuse que me harían esa pregunta. Sí, Sasuke es mi hermano menor

— ¡Oh! —exclamaron varios ya que el parecido entre ambos, era evidente.

—_"Así que Sasuke-sensei tiene un hermano que también es profesor" _—pensó Hiroshi.

—Bueno, si no tienen ninguna otra pregunta, vamos a comenzar la clase. Primero, darán cinco vueltas a la cancha del gimnasio para calentar, después haremos ejercicios de estiramiento, para finalizar separándolos en algún deporte ¿ok?

—Sí —afirmó la mayoría.

—Entonces, empiecen —toca su silbato, y salen todos a trotar.

La clase pasó sin contratiempos. Todos parecían apegarse muy bien a la manera de trabajar de Itachi, y entonces llegó la hora de los deportes.

—Ahora, vamos a separarlos. Los chicos jugaran futbol, las chicas harán voleibol, y los donceles basquetbol así que ellos jugaran aquí, mientras que los demás irán al patio, a sus respectivas canchas, pero primero, organícense, y cuando estén listos, me dicen

—Sí —respondió la mayoría y se comenzaron a organizar.

—No es justo. No me gusta el basquetbol —se quejó Hiroshi—. Preferiría el futbol

—Y qué le vamos a hacer, somos donceles, y no nos dejan jugar un deporte tan peligroso —le dijo Lee.

—Pero aun así, deberían de darnos una oportunidad —hizo un pequeño puchero, ya que él desde pequeño, había jugado a la pelota con su ojii-chan, y por eso le gustaba, y era feliz jugando.

Mientras, Itachi estaba hablando con un par de chicos, quienes le decían de que les faltaba una persona para poder estar iguales.

—Es un gran problema y no tenemos a nadie más

— ¿Pasa algo sensei? —preguntó Kiba, quien escuchó lo último.

—Sí, a los chicos les falta un jugador para completar, y que queden ambos lados iguales

Hiroshi en cuanto escuchó eso, se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Si quiere, yo puedo cubrirlos, sensei —se ofreció de inmediato.

—No digas tonterías, Hiroshi —le dijo uno de sus compañeros.

—El hecho de que sea doncel, no quiere decir que no sepa patear una pelota, ¿verdad sensei?

—Eh, sí, tienes razón, pero, aun así, creo que es peligroso para ti

—Para nada. Deme una oportunidad, y verá que hablo en serio —Itachi meditó durante unos segundos, mientras que Hiroshi esperaba impaciente una respuesta.

—Está bien, pero si veo que se vuelve peligroso, dejaras de jugar

— ¡Gracias sensei! —exclamó con alegría.

—De nada. Tú estarás en el equipo 2. Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Hiroshi, Hiroshi Namikaze —Itachi abrió los ojos como platos. Así que era ese chico del cual hablaba Sasuke. Miró al chico con detenimiento, y claro, tenía un gran parecido con Sasuke cuando tenía esa edad, excepto por los ojos azules, y por el hecho de que tenía un cuerpo más menudo como el de los donceles, pero el parecido era increíble. Ahora, si podía dudar como lo hacía su ototo, ya que en un principio, no le creyó mucho, y pensó que estaba exagerando, y creándose falsas ilusiones, por una mera coincidencia, pero tal vez no era así, así que ayudaría a su ototo a averiguar la verdad, aunque tampoco quería que se ilusionara tanto, y que al final, aquel chico no fuera su hijo. Itachi siguió pensando, hasta que la voz de Hiroshi, lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Sensei, sensei

— ¿Eh?

—Necesitamos la pelota para empezar a jugar

—Ah, sí. Enseguida voy por ella, por mientras, vayan a la cancha —salió del gimnasio, junto con los varones y las chicas, ya que los donceles, harían el basquetbol, en el gimnasio y se dirigió, hasta la pequeña bóveda, en donde estaban guardadas las pelotas, y le paso la de futbol, a un varón, una voleibol, a una chica, y una de basquetbol, a un doncel, para después, ir a paso apresurado a la cancha de futbol. Debía ver, que a Hiroshi, no le pasara nada—. Bien chicos, empiecen —dio el silbato, y empezaron a jugar. Hiroshi se colocó en posición, muy concentrado, y quieto, hasta que un jugador pasó a su lado, y de manera muy eficaz, le robó el balón y se dirigió corriendo al arco, tiró, pero, para su mala suerte, el chico que estaba de arquero, se la detuvo—. No te preocupes Hiroshi-kun, lo hiciste muy bien —le felicitó Itachi y el chico asintió, siguió jugando muy bien durante un rato, cuando de repente, volteó más allá, y vio a Sasuke-sensei, quien estaba parado, con un hombro recostado en uno de los pilares de los pasillos exteriores, y mirando atentamente hacia la cancha, cosa que lo puso muy nervioso, ya que se quedó algo ensimismado hasta que de repente…

— ¡Cuidado Hiroshi! —apenas y escuchó el grito de uno de sus compañeros, volteó un poco la cabeza, y recibió el impacto de lleno de la pelota en la cara que lo tiró al suelo, y lo dejó inconsciente. Lo último que recordó, fue ver a Itachi-sensei correr y gritar hacia él, y nada más.

Hiroshi comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, y lo primero que vio, fue un techo blanco sobre él, y entonces recordó, que mientras jugaba futbol en la clase de educación física, le golpearon con una pelota, y todo, por andar de distraído.

—Mierda —bufó.

—Hiroshi —de la nada escuchó la voz de Lee que le reprendía por su mala palabra, entonces decidió incorporarse, y mirar hacia el lado, notando, para su desagrado, que estaban cerca de la pared, Lee, Kiba y Sasuke-sensei, mirándolo.

—Yo, lo siento —se disculpó apenado y agachando la cabeza.

—No te preocupes —le habló Sasuke—. Pero procura cuidar tu vocabulario

—Sí —Sasuke solo puso una sonrisa de medio lado, y se sintió, de alguna forma, feliz, ya que la escena anterior, parecía la de un padre, regañando a su hijo.

—Qué bueno que estés bien —se apresuró Lee a abrazarlo de manera exagerada y con mucha efusividad.

—Gracias Lee, pero no puedo respirar

—Ah, lo siento jeje

—Te trajimos tus cosas —le dijo Kiba mostrándole su mochila.

—Gracias Kiba. Por cierto ¿ya acabaron las clases o no?

—Sí, hace como 15 minutos. Llevas media hora inconsciente

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser, mi obaa-chan me va a matar! —Agarra sus cosas y se dispone a irse, pero se detiene delante de Sasuke— Sensei, si me disculpa, ya me voy

—Claro, y procura ponerte algo de hielo en la nariz, ya que se te hinchó un poco —Sasuke le sonríe y Hiroshi asiente y se sonroja, por lo que baja la vista y se despide de sus amigos.

—Adiós, nos vemos mañana

—Adiós —se despiden y Hiroshi sale corriendo. Mientras que Sasuke, estaba decidido a investigar más a fondo el asunto, y se ganaría, a toda costa, la confianza de Hiroshi, su supuesto hijo.

Continuará…

Heart-san: perdonen el final, pero es que fue lo único que se me ocurrió

En realidad, lo que yo quería lograr con este capi, es que Sasu tenga la duda, y lo logré ^^ sin contar, de que en el próximo capi, aparecerá un nuevo personaje muajajaja

Aquí les dejo un dibujo que hice de hiroshi, y perdonen si no quedó de lo mejor, es el primero que hago, pero al menos me quedó, como me imaginé que era, para que lo conozcan, que estoy segura, se lo imaginaron de una y mil maneras

lo malo, es que fanfiction, no deja pegar url, por lo que deberán buscarlo. Vayan al buscador, y pongan "Misaki Heartfilia SasuNaru Love", y les aparecerá, el link de mi blog en donde está el dibujo

Matta ne, la próxima vez, vendré con el final de Secretos de una noche de verano, ah, y Una navidad en familia, jeje, se despide por ahora Misaki Heartfilia n.n


End file.
